When My Little Bro Get Drunk
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: So Hiro showed all his hatred to Tadashi's girlfriend when he was drunk


When Little Bro Get Drunk By Izumi Akita Suzuki

Disclaimer : As always I only have the storyline of the fic

At that night, Hiro came home late. He went back to his home and walked unstabily. When he reached his home he tried to rung the bell. And then his brother popped up from the door. His brother –Tadashi- showed his worried face.

"Where have you been, Hiro?" he asked with fold his arm in his chest.

"What's up brother?" he answered with a silly laugh.

His brother just sighed because he knew if Hiro was drunk.

"So, you going to drunk? Oh my God." Tadashi only can face palmed

"Well I think that legal, I'm eighteen now! Don't acted like I'm still underage." Hiro replied again still with his silly laugh.

"It's better we go to inside than let every neighbor see you drunk." Tadashi dragged his little bro to came inside their home without noises because they won't their aunt knew if Hiro back in drunk condition.

But…

"Get your hand off from me! I can walk by myself! Ugh, you are such a stupid big brother." Hiro start to cursed his brother in that drunk.

Tadashi only widened his eyes and sighed then he decided to let his brother walk by himself.

"Hey, watch your language, bonehead."

"What? Why? Now you only care about your girlfriend! Not me! Ah you are totally a bastard brother!" Hiro started to curse his brother.

Tadashi sighed, he knew if talked with someone who in drunk condition is just wasted his time. Tadashi then grabbed his phone and start to called his girlfriend. However his girlfriend seems knowing well how to made drunk people felt better.

"Oh now you going to call your girlfriend? Fuck… you totally a annoying brother!" Hiro cursed again to his big brother.

"Shhh, Keep calm. She can help you, Hiro." Tadashi started to talk again to his brother although he knew if that just wasted his time.

"What did she can help?! She only can take your attention from me! Arghh I hate her very much!"

Tadashi only can took a deep breathe and thanks to God, his girlfriend finally replied his call.

"Hello, baby. Can you come to my home now?" he asked.

"Ah, What's wrong? Are you just miss me?" from the called that Hiro heard Tadash's girlfriend chuckled.

Hiro being more hate his big brother's girlfriend. Tadashi only can smiled and answered his girlfriend.

"Uhm.. Maybe, but I've serious problem here! It's very serious."

"What's the problem?" she said with worried voice.

"My little brother get drunk and I don't know how to handle it. Seriously I need you! Let's coming here!" Tadashi answered with a sigh.

"WHAT? WHAT? YOU CAN ASK HER TO COME! I'M BEING LIKE THIS BECAUSE HER FAULT! I NEVER HOPE YOU CONTIUE YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HER!" Hiro shouted his brother.

Tadashi wondered with his brother's anger. However although his brother always acts like a rebel but his brother never be so bad like this.

"Wait, what did she do that make you being drunk?" Tadashi asked because he was very corius.

"HE STEAL EVERYTHING FROM ME! YEAH, EVERYTHING." Hiro still shouted in his statement.

Tadashi who don't have any clue of this, felt so awkward. Because he never see his girlfriend sealed anything from Hiro.

"W-wait, what did she seal from you? Your project?" Tadashi replied and raised his eyebrows.

Hiro's face started to b redder than before. He started to make a statement.

"She steals everything. She steals your attention, she steals your love, she steals everything from you that you only gave to me before!"

Tadashi eyes become round heard his brother statement. Are he being so annoying to his brother just because his girlfriend? Oh My God… This is too bad. Finally he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Are you feeling like that, Hiro?" he asked curiously.

"Of course. And that is the only reason why I start to drunk? That because I don't have your attention more!"

Tadashi knew his girlfriend are crying right now. But, he'll not care because now he only will keep his eyes on Hiro. He finally end his call and send his girlfriend a message to ask to break.

So in the morning Hiro woke up with a hangover and then he stared at his big brother who already woke up. He remembered if the last night he was drunk. He was very curious what did he do in that drunk, and the he came to his brother.

"What did I do last night?" He stared his brother.

Tadashi only shook his head then he answered easily.

"Nothing. You don't do anything."

Hiro gave his big brother a glare. He knew he did something last night, drunk people always being lost control.

"I was drunk last night. Can you just tell what happened, Dashi?"

"Like I said, nothing happened last night, bonehead."

Hiro sighed and looked at his brother. He knew if he hate his brother's girlfriend so much, and the reason and he too shy to telled his brother. His check begun to being red. Is that mean he was said the all of those thing?

"Dashi, did you break up with your girlfriend?" Hiro asked his brother.

"Hmmm, yes. You told me so, so I did it." Tadashi only smiled at his little brother.

"Eh? It was an accident! I-I'm sorry! You can have a relationship with her again if you want!" Hiro answered his brother still with his red checks.

"No, no I can't. You told the reality when you are drunk." Tadashi only smiled to his brother.

Hiro widened his eyes can't believe what already happen. So he already all of those thing? How much he hated his brother's girlfriend who now already being his brother's ex. So he said that if he don't want anyone steal anything from his brother? His brother's care, his brother's love and everything?

"Unbelievable." He mumbled as he saw his brother go out from their shared bedroom.

A/N : Thanks for read this one. Well my English is bad and I knew it but I want to post this. Well I already posted this on AO3 yeap! I'm baymaxivy at AO3. Reviews are welcomed! ^^


End file.
